


tides of change

by Emperor_Quarter



Category: Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Gore and Blood, Hurt/Comfort, I am giving the gods personality, Missing Scene, Poseidon tries though and it’s enough, This is pure angst, anyway enjoy this mess, because characterization is my weak point, in the godly way where they don’t really talk about feelings, or attempting to, poseidon is the best uncle, this is boz what do you expect, well there was an attempt, what happened when poseidon found apollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_Quarter/pseuds/Emperor_Quarter
Summary: The sea does not have sides, it does not chose something over the over. The sea changes every second, the tide entering and exiting, the waves changing course.Poseidon supposes that that may be the disconnect. He is stagnate, stubborn in his choice. He does not change his mind easily.But after his nephew is tossed into the waves, he finds himself more alike the sea than before.
Relationships: Apollo & Poseidon (Blood of Zeus)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 105





	tides of change

He can feel the divinity seeping through the waves the second it hits, but pays no mind to it at first.

Forever, nymphs had been jumping into the ocean like they owned it, like it was a playground for their every whim. Dionysus’s followers had also been pushing each other off cliffs and beaches into his waters for eons, and the taste of the wine was bitter to the sea, but the last time he had confronted the god of it, the other snapped out of his drunken daze, horns curling out of his head and darkness sending shivers down Poseidon’s spine. He did not ask again.

He does not pay any mind, for a entity on its own will cause no harm, as all are descendants of Pontus. 

But this one is different.

Poseidon is in horror when he feels the sea begin to tremble, the god’s divinity shooting out through the waves. It begins to harm the sea life, Poseidon can feel them slipping away from his fingers. He snarls. Pontus cries out in pain, and Poseidon feels the water boiling. He immediately takes to action, letting the sea take him to the _stupid_ little god that does not think twice about their power, does not care about entering his realm so recklessly and destroying it.

He feels the water sizzling around him, the fish and plants around him burned beyond recognition. Poseidon snaps his trident to the ground, drawing the water away from the divine entity, attempting to protect what little of life remained in these parts.

The sea god whirls around towards the wretched being, how dare they come onto his realm and attack his creatures. He is ready for a war with some minor god who shakes and shivers and pleads for mercy that he will not give.

He is not ready to see Apollo, body pulled into pieces and frantically trying to heal. Poseidon freezes, and all around him the wild sea stills. 

His nephew lies at the ocean floor, torn apart by rocks and corals, compressed by the pressure of the sea. His body was rapidly knitting itself back together, but was again and again broken before it could finish. _Like Prometheus,_ Poseidon thinks, and reaches down to touch him.

But he is _scorching_ with the wraith of Helios, a thousand suns burning under his skin. Poseidon is not meant for this heat, he pulls away quickly. He attempts to pull some of the sea towards him, a small handful, devoid of life. A small sacrifice towards his kin which is in such desperate need. He freezes the water until it is almost solid, letting it drop onto Apollo.

It vaporizes almost instantly.

Poseidon is not a god of medicine. He does not have the calming soft touch of Apollo, he is nature. He is cold and vicious and unforgiving, he does not have sympathy for creatures of the land like the other gods may.

So, without any knowledge of what to do, he waits, helplessly, for Apollo to cool down. 

It is not unknown to who did this, Poseidon knows the answer. His sister and her wraith caused this. He understood Hera’s anger towards their idiotic little brother, he had felt it many times himself. Amphitrite was not bothered by his time with mortals, she found them just as intriguing as he. But Hera was a goddess of marriage, and she held those values close. Zeus was a fool to have asked her hand in marriage, and now suffered the consequences.

But _this,_ Apollo’s body ripped apart and flinging out his divinity as a cry for help, this was too far. Whenever Zeus strode into Olympus, one of his many children trailing behind him, Poseidon would sigh, shaking his head. But he did not have Hera’s scorn, and like his other siblings, would always welcome in the child.

Poseidon heaves a sigh, turning towards the younger god. His body has cooled down, the swirls of golden divinity dimming down until it was just barely visible, a small mist curling around him. The sea god reached out a finger. Apollo was still hot, but significantly lesser, that it only burned after a few seconds. Poseidon pulled the sea back into place, letting the water attempt to cool the sun god further and rise them to the surface. He slips his arms under his nephew, holding him up in a way Apollo would surely protest later, but for now he was still mending himself and either unconscious or his essence was somewhere else. 

He walks up to the cliff, and finds Apollo’s horses whinnying worriedly above. Their eyes finally settle on Apollo, quieting down and watching as Poseidon placed him in the chariot.

Poseidon knows the stories of Apollo’s chariot, and how wild his horses are, how unresponsive they are to any but him. But as he steps in, settling Apollo down next to him, the horses begin trotting towards Olympus, never too fast to throw him off.

Apollo finally heals enough to open his eyes, blinking as he adjusts from the brightness of the wheels. Poseidon looks, seasick, for lack of better terms, as he grips the chariot that has already risen high in the air tightly.

“What happened?” Poseidon asks, directing his gaze towards Apollo. He already knows, mostly, but still wishes to hear it from Apollo’s lips.

Apollo shifted. “Hermes was following Hera around but was caught by Ares, I stepped in to help then...” he drifted off. Apollo looks away, raising a hand to a still-healing bruise and a face mixed with sadness and disdain. 

Poseidon raised an eyebrow. “Ares threw you off a cliff.” One of these days, he will teach these children about blind obedience, when Zeus’s grip is not so sharp and Hera’s eye not so keen. One of these days he will teach them that they do not need to be stuck to one side, falling in line with Hera or Zeus. He will teach them to think for themselves, eventually.

The sea god keeps these thoughts quiet, gripping the rim of the chariot tighter. “Hera has gone too far in this fight. I agree with her sentiments, bitter in the fact the most incompetent of our family was chosen to lead. But her methods are extreme, and hurting you and Hermes was the line.” 

Apollo stares at him in bewilderment for a moment, and Poseidon laughs. “Do not look so surprised, nephew, I am not so morally inept that I cannot see that you are innocent of Zeus’s crimes. That is a lesson we are all slowly but surely learning.”

He turns, and begins to see the peaks of Olympus. “Now, I suppose you better get up and made yourself somewhat presentable, or your sister will start shooting Ares.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this ending was pretty bad I lost interest halfway through but decided I needed to finish it because I have a bad habit of Starting But Not Finishing.


End file.
